jbbukfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Big Brother UK: Summer of Secrets was the first season of the BBUK series. The primary twist of this season was The Vault, in which many different twists and advantages were secretly doled out to the discretion of the Power Housemate. Each week, housemates would vote on one housemate to become the week's Power Housemate. The Power Housemate was taken into the Vault, a secret room, in which they had the choice between two game twists to unleash into the house, and two advantages. Each was covered inside a "box" with only a symbol on the outside to hint at what was inside. After choosing the twist and the secret advantage, the chosen twist would be unleashed into the house each week, and the chosen advantage would either be secret to the Power Housemate, or in some special cases, warranted the house to know exactly what it was. The Power Housemate twist ended after Week 6. Another twist this season was Hell Week, in which housemates competed to win safety, and the week culminated in a house vote-off. This season featured numerous walk-outs and ejections, as well as some "Celebrity VIPs" who entered late into the game. This is the only season so far to feature housemates that have gone up for nomination due to receiving penalty nominations (the format being 1 penalty nomination for failing to submit noms 1 week, and ejection for failing to submit noms more than once.) Prominent showmances included Ethan and Nicole, and Daphne and Jerry. Both showmances were targeted around the same time during the game. Nicole/Tom, Tom/Jerry, Chanelle/Amy, and Andrea/Nicole were also some strong bonds present during the game. Some notable rivalries included: Chanelle/Nicole (continuing into Season 2), Daphne/Jerry vs Nicole/Ethan (over showmance drama), The Entire House vs Emily, and Jax/Jerry. The house remained divided throughout most of the season, with power shifts occurring every week, until near the end, in which Tom/Nicole/Andrea/Jax were able to stick together with their numbers and take out the remaining competitors, starting with Amy's eviction and continuing from there. INTRO: https://biteable.com/watch/intro-1-1446677 Weekly Stats Power Housemate Votes *Note: Only housemates present after the eviction were able to vote on Power Housemate **Housemates couldn't win Power Housemate during back-to-back weeks Week 1:Chosen by Secret Housemate Daphne- Emily Week 2: Jerry- Tom Nicole- Ethan Ethan- Nicole Jax- Chanelle Daphne- Jerry Megan- Nicole Chanelle- Jax Troy- Jerry Amy- Jerry Week 3: Tom- Daphne Melinda- Troy Nicole- Ethan Logan- Amy Chanelle- Troy Jax- Logan Troy- Chanelle Andrea- Ruby Week 4: Ethan- Nicole Tom- Nicole Nicole- Tom Jax- Nicole Chanelle- Nicole Melinda- Chanelle Week 5: Logan- Chanelle Ethan- Chanelle Andrea- Ethan Amy- Chanelle Nicole- Ethan Chanelle- Amy Week 6: Tom- Nicole Nicole- Tom Chanelle- Nicole Logan- Amy Andrea- Amy Tiebreaker poll vote: Nicole Housemates Voting History Click the link on the PDF to the right to view the voting chart for Season 1. Trivia * Five '''housemates from Summer of Secrets returned for Kingdom of Ice ** '''Tom, Nicole, Chanelle, Daphne, and Logan * Six '''housemates from Summer of Secrets returned for Code Red ** '''Tom, Nicole, Chanelle, Daphne, Logan, & Megan * Three '''housemates from Summer of Secrets returned for Bad Blood ** '''Chanelle, Daphne, & Megan * Three '''housemates from Summer of Secrets returned for Battle of Class ** '''Chanelle, Logan, & Nicole * Nicole 'was the only housemate to win Power Housemate twice * '''Nicole '''and '''Troy '''were the only Power Housemates to make the finals * '''Troy '''is one of two housemates to enter late into the game and make the finals. The other housemate to do so was '''Aimee '''in Code Red. * '''No housemates '''this season went unnominated * '''Chanelle '''received the most nominations this season (4) ** She also survived the most (3) *'Andrea 'and '''Logan '''tied for least amount of nominations received for a finalist (1 nomination) *'Melinda '''was the first housemate to be evicted by a house vote off. This would be followed by '''Dylan in Season 2, and 'Chanelle '& 'Kyle R '''in Season 3. *'Two 'housemates were ejected this season **'Misty 'on Day 2 **'Ruby 'on Day 7 *'Two 'housemates walked this season **'Megan 'on Day 10 **'Daphne '''on Day 11